Magnarok
Magnarok a Kaijuland monster that appears in Kaijuland Battles. Overview Magnarok is an animated rock being fueled by living lava. Jets of fire and magma perpetually burn out the top of his head and shoulders. Magnarok can fuse with the earth beneath him - disappearing into it and flowing through the earth like water. He can also control the earth's mantle, creating earthquakes, fissures, and volcanic eruptions in the areas around himself. Origin Magnarok has lived a peaceful, dormant life for more than 2,000 years as the much-feared deity who ruled over a chain of islands in the South Pacific. Unfortunately his rule didn't lead to much prosperity for his followers, and eventually Magnarok's islands became uninhabited. A few hundred years later Magnarok still lay dormant in his volcanic slumber, when a group of pleasure-cruising college students came ashore his islands, looking for a place to swim & bask in the sun. Unfortunately their quest led them directly to Magnarok's holy beach - a place at which it was forbidden for any humans to swim. Awakened in anger by this unfathomable transgression, Magnarok now seeks retribution! Energy System Magnarok regains energy slowly over time. His energy decreases when he takes damage - especially cold damage. Ranged Combat Magnarok can project a semi-solid flow of Magma from his mouth-hole, and project it for a few hundred yards before it loses cohesion. This flow deals damage both with the physical impact and through the massive heat discharged. Magnarok can also create Shock Quakes in nearby areas, or centered on his person. These quakes deal very little damage, but can stun and break the momentum of his opponents. Grappling Magnarok is a physically strong Kaiju, able to hoist most monsters, and gain the upper hand in clinches. Magnarok does not have exceptional reach or speed, so he can not easily force unwilling opponents into clinches, but once close he is at a distinct advantage. Melee Combat Magnarok is not a sophisticated striker in hand-to-hand combat. He relies on his strength and red-hot touch to beat his opponents. Magnarok has average movement speed on foot, but his ability to melt into the ground and pop up unexpectedly can be used for some positional hijinks. Magnarok has no edged melee strikes, but he can instead use a mix of blunt and heat-based melee attacks. Weakness Magnarok has a very limited suite of damage types he can inflict, and can't keep up with the sustained melee damage output of many feral Kaiju. Magnarok must be careful to conserve his energy to make a quick getaway from opponents, and his weapon attack does not have the extreme range of many energy beams. Magnarok can not afford to remain at either close or long range, but must instead work to control the flow of the fight at all times. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Magnarok is not nearly as large as some other Kaiju, but he lumbers. Magnarok really draws focus to his chest by swaying it back and forth as he walks, idles, and runs. He keeps his legs relatively straight, because his big squats need to read clearly. To sell his muscle-bound combat style, Magnarok should keep bodybuilder-type poses for quite a while after his attacks - quick poses! *Combat Focus: Magnarok is a grappling character - he wants to get in close, take the hits, and put his hands around his opponent. His attacks are meant to disrupt and interrupt - not push away or even deal heavy damage. His charge attacks should focus on his lava-filled shoulders, and his melee idle should keep his hands more extended than is the case for other characters. (As if he's threatening to grab) *Special Considerations: As a grappling-focused character, Magnarok will need a full suite of special throws. Category:Kaijuland Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Licensed Monsters Category:Kaijuland Monsters Category:Kaijuland Battles Monsters